


(Не становись) Фоновым шумом // (Don't Become Some) Background Noise

by Flight_of_fancy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_fancy/pseuds/Flight_of_fancy
Summary: В первый раз, когда Одиннадцать слышит, как ее называют данным при рождении именем, ей тринадцать и она наряжена в старое платье Джойс Байерс. Рядом с ней Майк, его пальцы подрагивают, касаясь ее и, по не совсем понятным Оди причинам, его щеки заливает румянец.





	(Не становись) Фоновым шумом // (Don't Become Some) Background Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Don't Become Some) Background Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784158) by [bbggoodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbggoodd/pseuds/bbggoodd). 



> Переведено для WTF Kombat 2018
> 
> Бета: Gianeya (http://gianeya.diary.ru/)

_Ноябрь 1984, Снежный бал_

В первый раз, когда Одиннадцать слышит, как ее называют данным при рождении именем, ей тринадцать и она наряжена в старое платье Джойс Байерс. Рядом с ней Майк, его пальцы подрагивают, касаясь ее и, по не совсем понятным Оди причинам, его щеки заливает румянец.

– Джейн, правильно? – это мистер Кларк, и выглядит он растерянным.

Одиннадцать смутно припоминает его – в памяти всплывает время, когда ее волосы были длинными, светлыми и ненастоящими – и распахивает глаза. Майк замирает рядом с ней, а потом будто взрывается:

– Ой, здрасти, мистер Кларк, не заметил вас. Вы здесь с девушкой? Как проходит вечер? Надеюсь, все хорошо. Вам стоит сфотографироваться у Джонатана. Кстати, нам тоже. Пойдем, Оди?

Майк выдает это все на одном дыхании.

Одиннадцать хмурится в ответ и касается его пальцев своими в попытке чуть притормозить. Майк моргает и замолкает, но все еще выглядит всерьез обеспокоенным.

– Да, – произносит Одиннадцать, поворачиваясь к подозрительно, но беззлобно смотрящему на нее мистеру Кларку, – я Джейн.

Это слово – ее имя – кажется незнакомым и странным, когда она повторяет его, приводя на ум более серьезные слова: ответственность, последствия, компромисс.

– Ну что ж, – говорит мистер Кларк, склоняясь в легком поклоне, – приятно познакомиться с тобой, Джейн.

Одиннадцать улыбается и, хотя знает (как, более чем вероятно, знает и он), что они уже встречались, кивает, добавляя: 

– Мне тоже.

Майк утягивает ее в сторону, все еще указывая на Джонатана и бубня поспешные слова прощания. Мистер Кларк усмехается, глядя на него, и Одиннадцать думает, что учитель выглядит одновременно уставшим и любопытствующим. 

– Пока, – шепчет она, слегка помахивая ему свободной рукой – за другую ее держит Майк.

Вокруг все танцуют – еще не подростки, уже не дети, – и Майк ведет ее к стенду для фотографирования, протискиваясь между танцующими парочками, но тормозит неподалеку, закусывая губу, и поворачивается к Одиннадцать.

– Как думаешь, он тебя узнал? – спрашивает он испуганным голосом.

Таким же, как у Хоппера.

– Нет, – говорит Одиннадцать почти сердито. Майк воспринимает ее ответ почти как приказ и облегченно вздыхает.

– Ага, ты права, – признает он, одаривая ее улыбкой. – Я не допущу, чтобы ты оказалась в опасности, – добавляет, будто это для кого-то тайна.

Одиннадцать слегка оттаивает, но все равно отрицательно качает головой: «Я в порядке. Не волнуйся». Майк понимает намек, скрытый за ее колючим ответом и поднятыми бровями.

– Ага, ты права. Уже в который раз, – добавляет он, слегка толкая ее в плечо, хотя для этого и приходится немного наклониться. – Пойдем, давай фотографироваться.

Одиннадцать широко улыбается, стискивая его ладонь, и вновь лицо Майка заливает румянец. Интересно, отмечает она про себя. Они медленно продвигаются в сторону фото-стенда, а серенада Дэнис Уильямс стелится вслед их шагам, пока наконец не добираются до него. Джонатан приятно удивлен их появлением, будто совсем забыл, что они вообще приходили на бал.

– О, привет, ребят. Как вечер?

Майк пожимает плечами, и Одиннадцать чувствует окутывающую его неловкость. Она знает, что Майку всегда становится слегка неуютно рядом с парнем его сестры, и он не особо хорошо умеет это скрывать.

– Здравствуй, – вежливо отвечает она. – Сфотографируешь?

Джонатан кивает, мгновенно вскидывая камеру и направляя на них. Одиннадцать поворачивается к Майку – который таращится на камеру с кислым лицом. Она хмурится, сжимая его руку, и Майк вырывается, глядя на нее большими глазами. Выглядит она, наверное, обиженной – и уж точно чувствует себя так – потому что он сразу же начинает извиняться: 

– Прости, терпеть не могу фотографии. Не знаю, зачем вообще все это затеял.

Джонатан медленно опускает камеру, вопросительно мычит, но подростки его игнорируют.

– Почему?

Майк пожимает плечами: 

– Не знаю, просто не люблю.

Одиннадцать кивает, говоря:

– Ладно. Если не хочешь, не будем, – и в ответ на редко звучащее в ее речи полное и правильно составленное предложение Майк широко улыбается. – Вот только, – она указывает на старое платье Джойс и его пиджак, – мы выглядим мило. Увековечим это.

Майк моргает – и заливается смехом.

– Ладно, давай увековечим, – соглашается он, поворачиваясь к довольному Джонатану. – А ты заткнись, – ребячливо адресует Майк старшему парню, и тот закатывает глаза.

– Улыбнись в кадр, Уилер, – командует он, поднимая камеру, и хотя Одиннадцать с уверенностью может сказать, что Майку неловко, тот все равно широко улыбается – но только когда приобнимает Одиннадцать за плечи. Ощутив прикосновение, она оборачивается к Майку, слегка озадаченная его движением, но больше счастливая от его близости. И ничего не может поделать с улыбкой, расплывающейся у нее на лице.

Джонатану ничего не остается, кроме как, покачав головой, сделать наконец фото.


End file.
